


The Housewives of Starbucks

by catsonvenus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco orders the most complex drinks to torment his local barista, harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want me to i'll continue the story, but for now it's just a oneshot

Harry Potter groaned as his all-too-familiar rival strolled into the Starbucks where he worked. Ever since Draco find out where he worked, he’s been coming in almost every day ordering the most complex orders and still on the hunt for the Starbucks secret menu. 

“May I take your order?” Harry glared. 

“You.” Draco replied. 

“Also, I’ll have a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots (1 1/2 shots decaf, 2 1/2 shots regular), no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of Splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon.” Draco recited, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Will that be all?” Harry gritted through his teeth, blushing a bit. 

“Make it two.” Draco replied, placing the designated amount on the counter. 

“Alright, Draco Malfoy. I hope you choke on both of them.” Harry said under his breath. 

“So rude for someone in the service industry.” Draco replied. 

“So ugly for someone in the porn industry.” Harry shot back, temper rising. Luckily Draco was striding away by now, waiting by one of the tables.

A few minutes later Harry called Draco’s order. “Two drinks for… Dragonfly!” 

Ripples of giggling went through the café, sending a blushing Malfoy quickly walking over to collect his order. 

“You know damn well my name is Draco Malfoy!” 

“Hearing problems.” Harry responded airily, handing Draco his napkins (one of which he scribbled his number on).


	2. harry invites draco to gag on something that isn't barbecue sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i think i spelled barbeque (barbecue?) sauce wrong in this entire chapter probably but i am in no position to care

Draco Malfoy just wanted to drink his expensive and unnecessarily complex coffee fixes made by his (hot) barista rival, Harry Potter. But the number scrawled onto his napkin would not allow him to. He knew it was Potter’s number, because Potter had handed him the napkin. He just didn’t understand _why_. I mean, he and Potter had always been a bit flirtatious, but it was all (mostly) a game of guess-if-I’m-joking-or-not. They were always too busy fighting each other to date. 

He gingerly texted the number, hitting Potter with a “Is this Potter? Why did you write your number on my napkin?” 

Half an hour later, his phone screen lit up with a message, presumably from Potter. It read, “my hand slipped”. _Typical Potter_. 

“listen there’s a new scary movie that came out recently, wanna come with? whoever gets scared first loses and whoever loses has to drink a cup of barbeque sauce.” 

“Oh you’re fuckin on, Potter. But only because I’m flipping a coin for every decision this week. Also because **anything you can do I can do better**. 

“I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAN YOU” “also meet me at the movie theatre at 4:27 PM, tomorrow, don’t be late.” 

“Dare I ask why such a precise time?” 

“to challenge you :)))))))))”

At exactly 4:26 PM Draco bumped into a distracted Harry Potter. 

“Hey Buttmunch, I rose to the occasion and I’m early.” Draco commented. 

“Alright, Dragonfly. Buy your own popcorn.”

The two took seats in the middle and spent most of the commercial time throwing popcorn at each other. 

As the movie started, both tried their best to not show their fear. They subconsciously huddled together to shield themselves from the screen. 

Finally, at a jump scare, Draco screamed, whereas Harry merely jumped. 

“I’m taking that as a win for me.” Harry said smugly. 

“Fine. Whatever. Can we just leave this movie already?” Draco huffed. 

“Is your father gonna hear about this? Did the scary movie scare little Dragonfly?” Harry teased. 

“Fuck you.” Draco said, speeding up his walk. 

“That’s a short bucket list.” Harry fired back. 

“Hey, I can’t help that I’m Gryffindor.” He added. 

“Ugh just give me the barbeque sauce.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“We have to find a restaurant that’ll give us just a cup of barbeque sauce.” 

After a few bizarre restaurant visits and plenty of strange looks, they finally got their cup of barbeque sauce. 

“Ok, you don’t have to drink it all, maybe just half.” Harry said, taking pity on the blond, who was currently gagging on the barbeque sauce. 

Harry bought him a soda to wash it down.


End file.
